The present invention relates to a car accessory, and more particularly, to a slip protector for protecting a car from slippage on a road covered with ice.
In order to protect the wheels from slipping on a road covered with ice or snow, the tires may be provided with chains. However, chains should be removed when the road is no longer slippery and repeated application and removal of chains from tires is very troublesome. Inorder to avoid this difficulty, some tires have been provided with spikes. However, such tires scrape the pavement surface, which shortens the life of the pavement and causes air pollution resulting from dust. This results from the fact that the spikes protrude from the tire when the tire is pressed against the pavement by the weight of the car and load, whereby the tips of the spikes penetrate the surface of the pavement to a slight extent when the pavement is not covered with ice or snow.